Violet Mazurski
| Last= | Appearances= 14 episodes (see below) | Status = Destroyed | Age = 840 | Born = 1170 A.D. (Age 30/840) | Age1= 1200 A.D {made vampire) | Actor= Karolina Wydra | Species = *Human (originally) *Vampire | Powers = All vampiric powers | Family = Jason Stackhouse - Ex-Lover | Gender = | cause of death = Shot in the heart | killed by = Hoyt Fortenberry }} Violet Mazurski is a vampire on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by Polish actress Karolina Wydra, Violet makes her debut on the episode in the series' sixth season. First appearing as an inmate at Burrell's Camp, she plays a recurring role through the series' sixth season, and returned as a main character in the seventh, and final, season. The tertiary antagonist through the same season, Violet met an untimely demise in the Season 7 episode . __TOC__ Personality Violet was a mysterious and very intimidating vampire. She used her advanced age and strength to command order and obedience. As the apparent eldest of the female vampires in general population one, she used her status to maintain peace among the group and prevent fights. She, however, did not seem to help others for free. Upon meeting in the Burrell camp, she tells Jessica and Tara that they owe her for keeping the other female vampires off their back. When Jason is about to be attacked when he is thrown, bleeding, into Gen Pop One, she claims Jason as her own for the rest of his life in exchange for saving his life. Violet self-identified as Catholic, although her beliefs differed from modern Catholic ism, the latter of which she describes as "bullshit." She believed in God and the sanctity of romantic union. She possessed a genuine attraction to Jason and made it clear that he is hers both as food and as a mate. In return for his company, Violet showed great loyalty to his friends; examples including accepting Sookie as her own sister and displaying legitimate concern for her feelings and welfare, willfully making herself an ally to Bill, Andy and Eric, and offering to escort Sam and Nicole home safely at night. Because of her advanced age, Violet was very adept at controlling herself and her impulses. She usually presented herself in a calm and composed manner; however, talking about her human past and the carnage that she saw during the Crusades betrayed hints of her stifled sadistic nature. She also had no trouble resisting the urge to feed on Faeries, as she never did so despite spending considerable time around Sookie and Adilyn. Violet was known for her bizarre and intrusive behavior with people's personal spaces, and inability to detect social cues from humans. Some examples included the fact that she never bothered to ask Jason his permission to be hers and to feed on him, and embracing Sookie and not seeing her discomfort with it. She also had a habit of inappropriately kissing people, including Sookie, Jessica and Adilyn. She was also known for her extreme jealousy, which manifested when she mistook Sookie as a girlfriend of Jason's, and displayed great hatred for Jessica, for whom she was aware had a sexual history with Jason. Early Life Violet was born some time in the late 12th century in Prussia, which encompasses the areas of modern-day Poland, Lithuania and Kalingrad. She had mentioned that she was born to a Pagan family during the Crusades. Her village was attacked by Catholic Crusaders who burned her village to the ground and massacred all those who refused to convert to Catholicism; Violet converted under duress, but eventually accepted the religion wholeheartedly nonetheless. She had stated that her faith is not the "modern world bullshit" of modern Catholicism, but "bad-ass, medieval times Catholicism". In , she told Adilyn: "When I was your age, I used to fuck my brother, too. A lot." It's unknown if she meant her biological brother or her stepbrother (as in a case of Adilyn and Wade). Biography |-|Season 6= In female Gen Pop One, Jessica unintentionally almost causes a riot by refusing her vial of blood during feeding time. Tara stands her ground and defends Jessica. The frenzy subsides when Violet, who obviously holds power in the unit, orders the other women to leave Jessica alone. Violet inquires as to if Jessica is alright, but Tara retains her threatening stance and says Jessica is fine. Violet declares that they owe her, angering Tara. After being discovered by Sarah Newlin, Jason is subjected to a nasty gash on his arm by a fellow camp guard, and is thrown into female Gen Pop One. The starving vampires are immediately immediately drawn to his blood and bare their fangs at him. Tara is the first to rush to his defense, and tells the other vampires to back off. But before Tara can claim Jason, Violet beats her to it. Violet asks Jason how he ended up in the female vampire prison. He explains his twisted relationship with Sarah, to which Violet just smiles and states that it might just work out between Jason and herself. Jason thanks her and begins to walk away, only for Violet to stop him by saying that she was serious when she claimed him as her own. Jason is distraught to learn that she intends to keep him even if they escape the prison, and asks that she not pass him around to other inmates. Insulted, Violet explains that she is Catholic, and believes strongly in God and the sanctity of her union with him. While Violet is feeding from Jason in private, Tara, Willa, Pam and Jessica attempt to ask Violet to share Jason with them, only to be told to leave them alone. As Violet continues to feed, Jason asks her not to rape him. Understanding his concern, she explains that she is not the kind of vampire that blurs sex and feeding together. She also told him that they will eventually have sex, but only when she feels that he has properly wooed her enough. When the tainted Tru Blood begins to be disseminated, Violet overhears Tara mention to Jessica and Pam that they will finally be rid of her after she drinks it. After a short confrontation with Pam, the guards overlooking realize that they have no intention of drinking the Blood, and remove them from Gen Pop. Once there, Jessica informs them that they will meet the sun in that room. Violet is among the group of vampires that is saved by Billith by drinking his blood, even though the two had never met before. In her gratitude, she holds a drained Bill in her arms and thanks him for giving them the gift of the sun. She makes her way outside in the daylight, along with other day-walking vampires. As they leave to celebrate at the Compton house, she notices Jason and pulls him to her, reminding him that he is still hers. In their revelries at the Compton house, Jason tells Violet that he was ready to have sex with her. Amused, she tells him that it's not time yet. Just then, Sookie runs up to Jason after not having seen him in days. Not knowing who she is, Violet immediately becomes jealous. Jason tells her that Sookie is his sister, which she doubts because he never mentioned having one before, despite the fact that he and Violet have only spent, at most, a few hours with each other at this point. Sookie confirms that she is his sister. Upon hearing this, Violet accepts Sookie as her own sister, and inappropriately kisses her on the lips. She is later seen assisting Adilyn, Andy, Jason and Bill rescue Sookie from Warlow by evoking Adilyn's fear and causing her to channel her Fae light. She is seen next with Jason (6 months later) at his house, refusing intercourse with Jason and forcing him to repeatedly perform oral sex on her. |-|Season 7= Violet continues to exert her control over Jason, denying him sex, and interfering with his duties as a police officer. After one such incident where Violet scares off Vince McNeil and his band of vigilantes who are hunting rabid Hep-V vampires, Jason confronts her about the lack of parity in their relationship. Jason finally shows assertiveness and they have sex for the first time on the hood of his car. Violet assists Jason and Andy in their rescue of Sookie and Holly from rabid Hep-V vampires. Violet assists Sookie, Jason, Bill, Eric, Pam and the other vampires in their rescue of Arlene, Nicole and Jane Bodehouse. Violet accompanies Jason to Sookie's house party. Later that night, she overhears Jason and Jessica having sex in an upstairs bedroom. She says nothing, and leaves the party. Violet surprises Jason with lingerie, candles, and flower petals, despite knowing that he has been unfaithful to her that very night. She tells him that she knows she is often aggressive in her romantic pursuits with him, but that this is due to her having originated from an era in which people had to be tough. She states that she appreciates him and doesn't wish to make him feel emasculated, and that he is not just hers, but she is his, too. This tactic does not seem to work, as she overhears him talking in secret on the phone with Jessica. In a rage, she trashes her basement cubby, and leaves Jason a note, breaking up with him. She later lures Adilyn and Wade from Fort Bellefleur on the pretense of helping them hide from their parents. Violet takes Adilyn and Wade to a private mansion and directs them to a bedroom filled with sexual paraphernalia. She then leaves the teenagers alone to go to ground. The next night, she greets the young lovers, who tell her that they didn't use any of her sex toys. Violet replies that they were going to use them now, baring her fangs. Realizing that they have been kidnapped, Wade tries to shield Adilyn, but Violet effortlessly tosses him aside. She then handcuffs Adilyn to the bed post. Adilyn's terror arouses Jessica from her sleep, and she takes off at vampire speed to rescue her. Violet lures Jason to her mansion by sending him photo messages to his cell phone with images of Adilyn and Jessica bound and gagged. Because of a fight between her and Hoyt Fortenberry, Brigette invites herself along, much to Jason's chagrin. When they arrived at the house, Jason leaves Brigette in the car with a loaded gun filled with wooden bullets. He creeps through the house until Violet ambushes him at vampire speed. In a blink, she binds and gags Jason and throws him into the round bedroom where she is keeping her other captives. She asks him menacingly if he wants to see what medieval revenge looks like. In the bedroom, Adilyn, Wade, and Jessica are bound and gagged to various archaic implements of torture. She then chains Jason to a large, wooden X device called a Saint Andrew's cross at vampire speed. Violet then dramatically prances around the room, and begins to detail her plans for torture and killing, starting with Wade, then Adilyn, and finally Jessica. Eventually, Violet turns her rage onto Jason, maniacally rambling about how she just wanted her pet not to think or feel, but to simply worship her. Hoyt suddenly appears at the bedroom entrance and shoot hers in the heart in mid-sentence with Brigette's gun. She slowly begins to disintegrate before exploding in a bloody mess as she meets the true death. Powers and Abilities At approximately 800-years-old, Violet was a very powerful vampire. She exerted control over others through fear and manipulation. She had the inherent powers and weaknesses of a vampire; she was immortal, super-strong, super-fast, heightened senses, and accelerated healing. Due to her age, she had superior strength compared to the other female vampires in Burrell's camp, including Pam. She was the third oldest and strongest female vampire on the show, after Lilith and Salome Agrippa. Her weaknesses included those reserved for all extant vampires: silver, sunlight, staking, decapitation, massive blood loss, fire, heart extraction or destruction, Hepatitis D, and Hepatitis V. Before Sarah Newlin could open up the sun roof to the white, circular room in the Burrell camp, she was among the vampires who drank Bill Compton's Lilith blood to save her and the others from meeting the sun and giving her the ability to daywalk. She lost this ability when Warlow was staked by Jason. She might have had the ability to fly as vampires of higher age are more likely to learn this ability than younger ones, but she never displayed it. Gallery Images Appearances Season 6 *"The Sun" *"F**k the Pain Away" *"Don't You Feel Me" *"In the Evening" *"Dead Meat" *"Life Matters" *"Radioactive" Season 7 *"Jesus Gonna Be Here" *"I Found You" *"Fire in the Hole" *"Death is Not the End" *"Lost Cause" *"Karma" *"May Be the Last Time" *"Almost Home" (death) *"Love is to Die" *"Thank You" Category:Deceased Characters Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural